


SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un año después de TRES DÍAS, el miedo, las inseguridades, el pasado...vuelve a aparecer con toda  su crudeza durante las fiestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron TRES DÍAS, espero que esta segunda parte les guste. Como siempre, nada me pertenece y ningún provecho saco de ello salvo reviews y kudos.

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

 

 

-¿Qué vas a hacer durante las vacaciones, Albus?-preguntó el profesor Lestrat.

-Nada en especial profesor, pensaba quedarme a seguir investigando.

-¿No irás a Inglaterra?

-Bueno, mis hermanos están estudiando fuera y mi padre supongo que celebrará las fiestas con su pareja, no creo que pase nada si no voy este año.

-Deberías ir. Las fiestas del solsticio son para pasarlas en familia, no para estar encerrado en un laboratorio entre calderos e ingredientes.

-¿Intenta echarme, Profesor?-dijo burlón el moreno.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención, pero deberías de vivir un poco más, estar aquí tantas horas encerrado no te harán bien-dijo el hombre mientras recogía sus cosas y ajustaba la bufanda a su cuello.

-Buenas noches profesor-dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

-Sal y diviértete Albus, eres joven y París está lleno de diversiones.

-Saldré a divertirme en un rato, se lo prometo, profesor.

 

********************************************

 

-¿Ha llegado alguna carta?-preguntó Harry.

-No ha llegado ninguna- respondió el dueño de la casa sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Vaya. Esperaba que Albus hubiese escrito ya- suspiro resignado mientras se sentaba a desayunar al lado de su pareja.

Draco lo miró de soslayo, las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles con Albus. De hecho, nada nunca había sido fácil con Albus y eso, hasta él lo tenía que reconocer. Faltaba muy poco para Navidad o mejor dicho, el solsticio de invierno y presentía que serían unas fiestas poco tranquilas. Es más, empezaba a entrever que Albus no aparecería ese año para celebrarlo todos juntos y eso acarrearía muchos problemas. En realidad, aquella situación, en mayor o menor medida, estaba empezando a afectar a todos. Lily y James tenían una relación de tira y afloja con su hermano, siempre la habían tenido, pero desde el divorcio de sus padres y el apoyo de Albus a su madre, en detrimento de lo que opinaban sus hermanos, era siempre una infinita fuente de discusiones cuando los tres estaban en la misma habitación. Harry tenía una especial predilección por Albus y aunque se esforzaba por no mostrarlo, sobre todo, por sus otros dos hijos, ellos lo sabían y les afectaba. Por otro lado, la relación de su hijo con Albus siempre había sido muy buena hasta que empezó a degradarse sin que hubiese un motivo real y aunque él mismo en un primer momento pensó que lo que realmente molestaba al hijo de su pareja era la relación de su padre con él, no podía ser realmente eso, ya que él mismo bateaba del mismo equipo. Suspiró sin saber muy bien cómo manejar aquella situación.

-Aún queda tiempo, Harry, además, ahora Albus estará muy agobiado con el trabajo de laboratorio. No importa que aún no haya avisado, ya lo hará. De todos modos no es precisamente falta de espacio el problema- dijo risueño-. Puede presentarse sin avisar, esta también es su casa.

-No sé, Draco, él siempre tarda, pero al final escribe. Lily le ha enviado cartas, yo le he enviado cartas, pero nada. No sé qué demonios le está pasando-dijo abatido el moreno- es como si no quisiese saber nada de nosotros. Pensé que después de lo que pasó el año pasado habíamos limado asperezas, estuvimos hablando mucho y...nada. Es como si los tres días que estuvo aquí por Navidad hubiesen sido un paréntesis de todo.

-Albus es diferente a James y Lily, quizás si le dejases más espacio...

-¿Más espacio?-interrumpió el moreno-¿Te parece poco espacio doce meses?

El rubio suspiró resignado. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

-Harry, es tu hijo. Tú eres el que mejor sabe cómo tratarlo. Si no estás dispuesto a escuchar críticas al respecto, entonces no preguntes por consejo-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa y daba un beso a su pareja en la frente, pese al enfado del mismo, que decidió omitir por completo.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó este aún sin haber empezado a comer.

-A Gringotts, tengo que ir a hacer un par de gestiones. Ya sabes que no me gusta ir muy tarde al banco; se llena de gente y odio las aglomeraciones.

El rubio se despidió dejando al moreno con sus cuitas en aquel salón demasiado grande. Harry suspiró abatido. No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

 

 

**********************************

 

Tenía que dejar la maldita costumbre muggle de fumar. En realidad era una pérdida de dinero y de salud, pero últimamente, era lo único que lograba calmarlo. Había sido un año de mierda. El peor de todos. No académicamente, por supuesto, donde había vuelto a sacar unas notas excelentes y donde ahora era el ayudante de uno de los más prestigiosos pocionistas franceses. Con un poco de suerte y un mucho de esfuerzo, en dos años podría optar al título de pocionista experto.

Pero ahí se encontraba, solo en su minúscula habitación. Fumando y recordando, como tantas y tantas noches. Estúpido él al pensar que aquello podría tener un final feliz. Al final, tanto juntarse con sus hermanos le había hecho mella y sí albergaba esperanzas de colegiala enamorada. Eso no era propio de él y desde luego tendría que haber pensado mejor las cosas. Ahora estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. Faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de Navidad ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que esta vez sí que no pensaba ir a la casa de su pareja para pasarlas en “familia”? Se rió de su propia expresión. “Familia” era un concepto que debería de haber tenido en cuenta doce meses atrás cuando se folló a su mejor amigo de toda la vida e hijo de la pareja de su padre. Dio una nueva calada a su cigarro y dejó que el humo inundase sus pulmones. La nicotina lograba tranquilizarlo de un modo que casi ninguna otra cosa hacía últimamente.

Miró a su mesa de estudio donde tenía tres cartas aún sin contestar de su padre preguntándole qué día iría a casa o si necesitaban que lo recogiesen en el ministerio cuando llegase. Y ver esas cartas lo llevaban a pensar de nuevo irremediablemente en Scorpius y en la mansión Malfoy y en su habitación allí y en Scorpius desnudo aquella noche de Navidad y en los besos y caricias y en el placer de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo...y las palabras que dijo.

 

“ _Te vi, follándote a ese francés, quien gemía como una zorra. Así que simplemente cerré la puerta y me ocupé de mis asuntos. Mentiría si dijera que no me molestó. Bueno, al fin y al cabo yo ya lo sabía, pero creo que en el fondo esperaba que fueras tú mismo quien me lo confesases, siempre hemos sido amigos y a la hora de la verdad, descubro que no confías en mí”_

Era precisamente “ese francés” el que de nuevo ocupaba su cama durmiendo plácidamente mientras él se debatía en el alféizar de la ventana entre los recuerdos y el despecho.Habían follado como locos y realmente lo necesitaba para olvidar el día que había tenido. Así que encontrarlo en su habitación, esperándolo con una botella de vino y la cena no era algo que dejase pasar por alto. Pierre sabía que jamás llegarían a nada. Que sólo era una diversión para ambos y que algún día, antes o después, él se casaría con una francesa de buena familia, que hubiese estudiado en Beauxbatons, por aquello de la herencia familiar y todo eso, o tal vez le plantase cara a su aburguesada familia y llevase a cenar a su casa a un chico guapo e inteligente, que desde luego no sería él.

De cualquier modo, había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás.

_Hola papá:_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que he tenido la confirmación definitiva. Tengo la oportunidad de poder participar en una investigación en Escocia relativa a mi maestría y es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. Lamentablemente dicha colaboración sería durante las vacaciones de invierno por lo que me será imposible poder acudir a la mansión este año para poder celebrarlo con todos vosotros. Espero que lo entiendas y no te pongas triste, sé que Lily se pondrá insufrible, dile que le escribiré dentro de poco y que no se enfade mucho conmigo. Seguramente tenga unos días libres a principios de Enero, iré a visitaros entonces, lo prometo._

_Un abrazo._

_Albus._

Sabía, mientras escribía aquella carta, que no era más que una mala mentira, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, al menos aquella opción, era la menos patética de todas. Se daba asco así mismo de hacer las cosas de ese modo y se odió por ello. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando dos brazos conocidos le rodearon. Pequeños besos de mariposa se posaron en su cuello ascendiendo hacia su oreja, cerró los ojos y los disfrutó olvidando sus preocupaciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en Escocia en Navidades?

-Nada-fue la escueta respuesta del moreno mientras metía a carta en el sobre.

-Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema que tienes con la Navidad y tu familia.

-Lo que no entiendo es el interés de todo el mundo por saber lo que hago en vacaciones. No creo que sea un tema tan interesante. ¿Acaso pregunto yo a los demás lo que van a hacer?

-Claro que no preguntas-contestó Pierre mostrando el hastío que le provocaba ese tema de conversación- estás demasiado metido en tu mundo como para pensar que los demás también tenemos uno, crees que todo es un ataque contra ti, Albus, cuando no es así.-Comenzó a buscar su ropa desperdigada por la habitación-Deberías de resolver lo que sea que hace que estés así. La gente se cansa, Albus y por si no te has dado cuenta, todos nos estamos empezando a cansar de ti-dijo saliendo de la habitación del moreno y dejándolo solo en la penumbra y la soledad de sus pensamientos.

El que se cansaran de él, no era un sentimiento nuevo para Albus.

 

 

************************************************

 

Scorpius volvió a releer la carta que le había enviado su padre. Aquello iba a traer problemas, eso era seguro, pero era su culpa y como tal tendría que arreglarlo, ¿No? Suspiro recostándose en el sillón mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden de nuevo.

_Scorpius:_

_Espero que estés aquí en la menor brevedad. Tenemos que hablar sobre un pequeño incidente que ha ocurrido y que espero podamos resolver antes de las fiestas del Solsticio._

_Ven directamente a mi despacho, es necesario que hablemos antes de ir a la Mansión._

_Tu padre._

 

Aquella carta, escueta y concisa, sólo podía significar una cosa: su padre sospechaba algo. Suspiró de nuevo, cansado de todo ¿Por qué cedió a todo aquello? Había sido una gran tontería, lo había estropeado absolutamente todo, pero desde ese día que lo vio en su habitación con el francés, algo dentro de él se removió, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe y le hubiese hecho despertar de un sueño demasiado pesado y largo. No era tonto, por supuesto y sabía desde hacia mucho tiempo -no por nada había compartido habitación con Albus en Slytherin durante siete años-, que su mejor amigo sentía especial predilección por los chicos, de todos modos, jamás se había imaginado a Albus con una chica. Aun así prefirió esperar a que fuese él quien se lo dijese. Pero la relación de ambos se había ido deteriorando a pasos agigantados, primero con las distintas asignaturas que cursaban en el colegio como excusa y luego, con la repentina marcha de Albus a París para seguir estudiando

Era cierto que desde cuarto el moreno había empezado a frecuentar el país con los intercambios en Beauxbatons, así que suponía que había sido durante uno de ellos cuando Albus había descubierto que prefería la compañía masculina a la femenina. Pero, tampoco eso le importó demasiado, su amigo siempre había sido muy reservado, así que no esperaba que llegase contándole todo lo que había hecho en tierras galas. Además, podía entender la forma de ser de Albus, teniendo en cuenta a su familia y la lucha con sus hermanos en esa competencia sin fin que tenían entre ellos por el cariño de su padre desde que su madre se fue.

Y pensar que cuando sus padres se liaron él vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder estar más tiempo con su mejor amigo, casi como si fuesen hermanos de verdad. Por lo visto, Albus no lo tomó de la misma manera, porque desde ese momento en quinto, su actitud se volvió más cerrada aún, incluso para él, que era la persona más cercana. Las estancias en verano en Beauxbatons fueron la tónica los dos años siguientes y el resto de fiestas de guardar en familia pasaron a ser unos días en los que el moreno intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible ocupado en lo que fuese en la biblioteca de la mansión o investigando sobre pociones y hablando con los retratos de la casa o volando en escoba solo por los alrededores hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que volver para cenar.

Lo que no se esperó fue la decisión de su amigo de irse a vivir a París y seguir sus estudios allí una vez acabado el colegio. Y aunque la distancia, físicamente no era un problema, emocionalmente Albus había terminado de construir las barreras. Con sus acciones gritaba que lo dejaran en paz, todos, sin excepción alguna, significaba que quería ir por libre.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Albus y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Era el chico de en medio, compitiendo con el alegre y despreocupado James, centro de atención en Gryffindor y con la encantadora Lily demasiado bonita según su propio padre. Y él era el Slythierin estudioso al que no se le daban demasiado bien los deportes pero si las pociones y los sarcasmos. Era carne de cañón para sus hermanos y primos Weasley.

Abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio donde guardaba su correspondencia con el moreno, o mejor dicho donde guardaba las cartas que el moreno le había enviado durante ese año y él no se había dignado a contestar. Sabía lo que a Albus le había costado escribir aquello, seguramente muchas noches de insomnio. Había sido todo culpa suya, unos celos casi infantiles lo habían empujado a tirar por tierra una amistad de años en pos de una noche de sexo ¿Había merecido realmente la pena? Al principio pensó que sí, porque había podido tener lo que antes no, casi como un niño que ha pedido durante mucho tiempo una escoba nueva y de repente sus padres se la regalan, pero las consecuencias fueron terribles cuando a la mañana siguiente vio la cara de Albus a su lado durmiendo y el brazo de este atravesado sobre su vientre a la vez que sus piernas se enredaban entre las suyas. Para Albus, no había sido un polvo más, para el moreno, habían hecho el amor.

Y sus temores se confirmaron cuando vio a su mejor amigo hablando con su padre aquella mañana en la biblioteca de la casa, de una manera que hacía tiempo no lo había visto; estaba relajado, feliz, volvía a ser el Albus despreocupado que hacía tiempo no era. Aún recordaba ese día, casi habían sido la familia perfecta, los hermanos Potter riendo y lanzándose pullas unos a otros, Harry poniendo orden entre sus niños y dando apretones de mano a su padre por debajo de la mesa, incluso su propio padre, signo de la seriedad y la elegancia, parecía haber dejado un poco de lado la etiqueta y buen hacer de las fiestas para embriagarse de la alegría que los Potter habían llevado a la vacía y enorme mansión.

Aunque los problemas habían empezado en el mismo momento que se despertaron esa mañana.

_-Buenos días- dijo un sonriente moreno aún medio recortado sobre su amigo._

_-No recordaba que pesaras tanto-dijo medio en broma Scorpius._

_El moreno rió, escondiendo la cara en la almohada, no era el despertar que había soñado después de la primera vez con Scorpius, pero ninguno de los dos era especialmente romántico y eso, él ya lo sabía._ _Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ninguno dijese nada. Parecía que las palabras, aunque deseosas de salir, pesaban demasiado. Fue el rubio el primero el romper aquel molesto silencio._

_-¿Vuelves mañana por la mañana a París?_

_Albus no sabía el motivo de aquella pregunta. Era cierto que a la mañana siguiente volvía a París pero ¿Por qué lo preguntaba Scorpius si ya lo sabía? ¿Sería una manera de pedirle que se quedase un poco más? El estómago el dio un vuelco ante tal perspectiva._

_-Sí, bueno, tengo contratado el traslador en el Ministerio para las nueve de la mañana, aunque siempre suelen retrasarse-dijo tentativamente._

_Scorpius volvió a quedarse callado mirando el techo de la habitación y Albus comenzaba a sentirse incómodo de tener su brazo y sus piernas enredadas con las del rubio. Tal vez la pregunta era para saber cuánto tiempo tendría que aguantarlo más en la mansión. Pero aquello era absurdo, Scorpius era su mejor amigo, era él quien había buscado aquello, seguramente le pediría que se quedase más tiempo, que apurase al máximo sus vacaciones de Navidad pasándolas en la mansión con todos, y con él, por supuesto, o tal vez le pediría que le acompañase unos días a Irlanda antes de tener que volver a París._

_-Creo que deberíamos de levantarnos ya-dijo Scorpius al tiempo que se incorporaba en su cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa- el desayuno será en menos de una hora, sería mejor que volvieses a tu habitación antes de que tus hermanos te vean, no habría que darles motivos de chismorreos, ¿verdad?-dijo guiñándole un ojo al moreno al tiempo que se ponía la bata y se levantaba hacia el cuarto de baño._

 

Desdobló las cartas que le había enviado el moreno desde París los meses siguientes y que él se había limitado a recibir y no contestar. Eran unas diez cartas, el fin de su amistad resumido en diez trozos de papel, y todo por su culpa, por sus celos de niño de cinco años, por sus malditas ganas de ser siempre el primero y el centro de atención, por su mala cabeza. Y ahora, esa carta de su padre, lo hacía estallar todo otra vez.

 

*****************************************

 

-¡Albus no puede hacernos esto!-se quejaba Lily durante la cena con su padre y el Señor Malfoy.

-Lily, tu hermano está muy ocupado con la maestría en pociones, sabes lo en serio que se toma sus estudios, debemos de apoyarlo, aunque no nos guste. Además aún no es seguro, estoy convencido que Albus hará lo imposible para venir a pasar las Navidades con todos nosotros.

Draco miraba toda aquella escena sin querer intervenir.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Tal vez si vas tú lo convences, papá. Sabes que al final no puede decirte que no- propuso Lily esperanzada-.

-Podría ser una buena idea-reconoció el moreno- aunque sabes cómo es él, no le gustará que lo agobiemos.

-Vamos papá ¿Qué será la Navidad si no estamos todos? Además, tío Ron y tía Hermione van a venir este año con Rose y Hugo, tenemos que estar todos, hace mucho tiempo que no está toda la familia junta.

Draco prefirió guardar su opinión al respecto dentro de su copa de vino, mientras la hija menor de su pareja había organizado un encuentro multitudinario en su casa el día de la cena de Navidad. Suspiró pensando en los sacrificios que había que hacer en nombre del amor.

-Tienes que ir papá, si no, imagina lo que te dirá tía Hermione. Tienes que traer a Albus, me niego a que no estemos todos juntos.

El moreno miró a su pareja intentado buscar una segunda opinión.

 

********************************************

 

-No sé cómo manejar esto, Draco- admitió el moreno abatido.

-Vamos, deja el dramatismo de lado-intentó animar el rubio en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Eran las tres de la mañana y desde que se habían acostado, el moreno no había podido conciliar el sueño. Es más, se empeñaba en dar vueltas en la cama, eso sí, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su acompañante, aunque, eso era algo bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no paraba de suspirar.

-Albus siempre ha sido diferente a sus hermanos y primos y puede que la culpa de ello sea mía porque siempre lo protegí más que a los demás-confesó medio avergonzado.

-No te culpes por ello, hiciste lo que cualquier padre, proteger a tus hijos- Draco enredó sus piernas entre las del moreno- no creo que haya nada de malo en proteger a uno más que a los demás.

-No lo entiendes, Draco, tú sólo tienes un hijo, pero no he hecho lo correcto y ese, siempre fue un tema de discusión en casa-dijo el moreno evitando mencionar a su ex-esposa- sé que lo he hecho mal y que proteger a Albus más que a sus hermanos se ha podido volver en nuestra contra. Draco, él siempre fue...

-¿Diferente?-concluyó el rubio tomando la mano de su pareja bajo las mantas y enredando sus dedos fríos entre los calientes del moreno- Yo no soy quien para decirte cómo educar a tus hijos o los errores que has cometido en ello, quizás inconscientemente lo protegías porque sabías que era diferente, aunque nunca lo dijeses en voz alta, imagino que siempre te sentiste identificado con él, pero creo que no estás viendo las cosas del lado de Albus.

-¿De su lado?

-¿Cómo te sentirías si toda tu familia, enorme y perfecta, con tus abuelos, tíos, primos, hermanos y padres son la viva imagen de los ideales Gryffindor?

-No me puedo creer que vayas a empezar ahora con esas ideas de las Casas, Draco- advirtió el moreno molesto.

-Sshh, calla y escucha. Imagina por un momento. Toda tu familia es una cosa que tú nunca serás. Todos tus primos, tus hermanos, tus padres, tíos y abuelos son Gryffindors, todos cuentan anécdotas, viven juntos, comen juntos, tienen clases juntos, les gusta el quidditch y son bromistas. En cambio tú, eres tranquilo, no eres demasiado aficionado a los deportes de altura y lo más importante, perteneces a otra casa, que por tradición, es la antagonista a la de toda tu familia, ya sabes cómo somos los ingleses para las tradiciones-bromeó el rubio- la cuestión es, que a pesar que todo el mundo te sonríe, tú eres diferente. No ves a tu familia y todos tus primos y hermanos están en otra Casa, hacen bromas sobre ti y en tu propia Casa rumorean a tus espaldas por ser el hijo de Potter. Nadie está de tu parte, no tienes amigos ¿No crees que eso influiría en el carácter de cualquiera? Tu único aliado es tu padre y en el fondo te sientes mal por ello, porque sabes que tus hermanos te harán la vida imposible por ser el consentido de Harry Potter.

-Pero yo no...

-El problema, Harry es que tu hijo Albus se ha hecho mayor y no quieres verlo. Sigues tratándolo como si tuviese once años y tuvieses que protegerlo de todo y todos, apostaría la mitad de esta casa a que la primera conversación de hombre a hombre que tuvisteis fue en las fiestas del año pasado después del espectáculo que montasteis sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry rogó porque su pareja no pudiese ver el sonrojo en su cara como aceptación de la verdad dicha.

-¿Porqué no vas a París, como sugirió Lily y hablas con él? No para convencerlo de que venga a casa, sino para que descubras cómo es tu hijo, para que descubras al hombre que es Albus. Allí no tiene las presiones de Inglaterra, seguramente se sentirá más relajado.

 

*********************************************

 

Uno de los elfos apareció con una bandeja con café y le informó que su padre aparecería en breve.

Scorpius llegó temprano aquella mañana. Había utilizado el traslador a primera hora, y se encontraba tal y como le había pedido su padre, en su despacho esperando a que llegase. Negar que se encontraba inquieto sería mentir. Era como volver a su infancia cuando esperaba a que el cabeza de familia leyese sus notas, porque aunque fuesen buenas, siempre había alguna asignatura en la que se podía mejorar.

Draco apareció directamente, puesto que era el único que tenía permiso para hacerlo allí dentro, tomó asiento y esperó a que su hijo tomase asiento. Aquello no iba a ser una distendida charla entre padre e hijo, eso, ambos lo sabían.

-Buenos días padre-dijo pausadamente Scorpius.

-Espero que el traslador fuese bueno.

-Lo era.

El silencio se extendió de nuevo entre ambos.

-Podríamos habernos visto en la biblioteca de casa-observó Scorpius.

-No podíamos. Porque no quiero que sepan que ya has llegado sin que antes yo hubiese hablado contigo.

-Nunca has sido aficionado a los misterios.

-Ahora mismo Harry está camino a París.

-Ya veo. Escondes a tu hijo en tu despacho y le prohíbes ir a su propia casa mientras despides a tu amante en uno de sus viajes de trabajo-dijo en broma para aligerar la tensión del encuentro.

-No escondo a mi hijo, sino que lo llamo a mi despacho para poder hablar con él y no despido a mi amante, sino que le digo adiós a mi pareja que se va a París no por cuestiones de trabajo, sino para estar con su hijo Albus.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Scorpius no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Visto que no vas a comenzar tú-dijo Draco- lo haré yo. Hay una situación...peculiar, que debe de ser solucionada cuanto antes. De ello dependen muchas cosas.

-¿Situación peculiar?

-No actúes como si no supieras de lo que hablo, Scorpius- dijo molesto el cabeza de familia- y desde luego no repitas mis palabras como si fueras un maldito elfo.

El tono cortante y la última frase le dieron la pauta a Scorpius de saber que no saldría bien parado de aquella charla. Su padre había tomado las riendas de la situación y eso sólo significaba una cosa: haría su voluntad a como diese lugar.

-¿Sabes por qué Harry se encuentra ahora mismo en París con su hijo?

-Querías ganar tiempo-dijo el menor de los Malfoy.

-Exacto. Quería ganar tiempo para ti. Para que me expliques qué ha pasado y ver si puede evitarse una catástrofe en esta familia.

-No hay nada que explicar, padre-contestó cortante el rubio al verse tratado como un niño de cinco años al que su padre tiene que resolver los problemas.

-Claro que hay que explicar. Tienes que explicarme qué pasa entre Albus y tú.

-No tengo que explicarte nada de mi vida privada, padre. Y si crees que puedes traerme aquí como cuando era pequeño y darme una charla estás muy equivocado. Te recuerdo que soy un adulto.

-¡Entonces, maldita sea compórtate como tal!-perdió la paciencia Draco.

Scorpius se quedó petrificado. Jamás en todos sus años había visto a su padre hablarle de ese modo.

-No me subestimes, Scorpius. Soy tu padre. Y tampoco te tengo a ti, mi hijo por un ignorante. ¿Serás capaz de negarme en mi cara que no sabías que Albus está enamorado de ti?

Era como si su padre hubiese dado un pellizco directamente en su corazón.

-¿Serás capaz de negarme que las fiestas pasadas no tuviste mejor idea que follarte a tu mejor amigo e hijo de mi pareja?

-Yo no...-intentó débilmente defenderse el rubio-

-No intentes negarme la verdad- la mirada de Draco era gélida y cortante- ahora y gracias a tu idea, Albus se niega a volver a esta casa, por miedo a verte, porque soy capaz de apostar que has rehuido tener con él la consabida charla requerida después de esa noche. Como comprenderás, tus actos afectan a todos, en mayor o menor medida.

Scorpius permanecía callado. Mirando a su padre intentando no dejar traspasar su vergüenza por un lado, al saberse descubierto, su indignación de estar siendo requerido por sus actos, precisamente por alguien que tampoco había tenido una vida ejemplar y su culpabilidad al enterarse que Albus no quería volver a la mansión.

-No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer-siguió Draco- pero espero que seas capaz de solventar esta situación en la primera oportunidad que tengas. Y por tu bien espero que ese oportunidad la encuentres antes del solsticio.

Draco volvió a sus documentos, dando por finalizada aquella charla. Scorpius se sentía más miserable que nunca.

 


	2. II

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

 

 

No era la primera vez que había ido a París, aunque siempre lo había hecho acompañado. Es más, la primera vez que había ido a conocer la ciudad y no solamente el Ministerio francés, había sido con Draco; en la época que comenzaban de forma tímida su relación y Draco insistía en salir de Londres a la primera oportunidad que tuviesen para evitar miradas indiscretas.

Ahora no podía evitar entristecerse un poco por los motivos que lo habían llevado a estar allí. Sentía que era su última oportunidad de recuperar a Albus. De darle su sitio en la familia. Con esa nueva resolución y el coraje que siempre lo había caracterizado puso rumbo a la residencia de su hijo mediano. Iría a buscarlo y ambos podrían ir a algún sitio a almorzar. Seguro que Albus conocía sitios geniales para comer.

 

***********************************

 

-¿Por qué has vuelto? La última vez que saliste de aquí te faltó escupirme en la cara- dijo Albus visiblemente relajado después de la maratoniana sesión de sexo.

Había sido a las siete de la mañana cuando unos golpes inoportunos lo habían despertado. Esperanzado en que se hubiesen equivocado de habitación, optó por taparse de nuevo y seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero la insistencia de nuevo sobre su puerta, le dio la pauta que era a él a quien buscaban. Malhumorado por perder el último sueño antes de levantarse, fue hacia el origen de su molestia, dispuesto a empezar el día soltando su acostumbrada verborrea. Aunque no pudo, o lo más correcto, sería decir que dio un uso diferente a su verborrea, su lengua y en general, a su boca y cuerpo.

Pierre estaba en el umbral de su cuarto y ni bien hubo abierto la puerta de este, se lanzó sobre él dispuesto a devorarlo de la cabeza a los pies. Después de su último encuentro, no habían vuelto a verse. Siempre era el francés quien acababa buscándolo de nuevo y siempre era Albus quien zanjaba cualquier atisbo de conversación sobre su relación con sexo desenfrenado. Aunque esta vez no había habido cartas de disculpa, ni invitaciones a cenar juntos con una promesa oculta de reconciliación, ni conversaciones sobre nada. Pierre había madrugado, y bastante o quizás aún no se hubiese acostado y se había tirado sobre su cuello, empujando a ambos sobre el colchón del moreno, quitando prendas, besando el torso y resiguiendo el vello del vientre de Albus hasta causar cosquillas en su dueño.

A partir de ahí, todo fueron jadeos y ropa volando, chirriar de colchones y gritos de éxtasis. Como siempre, Pierre acababa rindiéndose a las habilidades del inglés que en esos momentos lo penetraba con un ímpetu casi salvaje, experimentando una sensación de abandono que no era capaz de sentir con ningún otro amante. Albus era especial, en muchos sentidos, demasiado precioso como para dejarlo ir sin luchar, aún a sabiendas que la guerra estaba perdida de antemano. A pesar de la neblina de placer que lo embargaba, Pierre recordó el día que se encontraba en esa misma habitación y en esa cama, con Albus penetrándolo como en ese momento y ese rubio estirado de apariencia innegablemente inglesa con el rostro desencajado haciendo de voyeur de su función privada. Una sólo mirada le bastó para encajar todas las piezas en su mente. Aquel era Scorpius, lo sabía por una foto que Albus guardaba dentro de un cuaderno y en ella, el moreno y el rubio, ambos con el uniforme del colegio, saludaban a la cámara. Tenían quince años. Y la mirada de Albus en aquella imagen que se repetía una y otra vez y se encontraba bastante desgastada ya, probablemente por el uso, se adivinaba una cosa clara: enamoramiento. Albus estaba enamorado del rubio que ahora se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. En aquel momento a Pierre, la idea de gemir más alto aún y retorcerse casi como en una de esas películas muggles para adultos se le antojó la mejor venganza de todas. Puede que él no tuviese nunca el corazón de Albus; pero tenía su cuerpo. Algo que no podría tener Scorpius.

-Quería invitarte-contestó Pierre- sé que vas a pasar las vacaciones solo, aquí en esta habitación, porque esa estancia en Escocia que tanto querías, se ha retrasado hasta el mes de febrero-ante las intenciones de Albus de rebatirle, lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo en su boca- se por fuentes muy fidedignas que el Maestro McGoven está indispuesto. Gripe, según dicen y mínimo hasta febrero no estará recuperado y apuesto lo que sea a que por orgullo aún no has escrito a tu familia para decirles que puedes ir con ellos a pasar estos días. Por ello, te propongo que vengas conmigo. Tenía pensado ir unos días a un encantador piso en Roma, cortesía de mi familia.

-Pierre...

-Imagina, sólo tú y yo, Roma y mucho tiempo libre para poder relajarnos. Nada de Navidades. Sólo unas vacaciones....

Para darle mayor peso a sus argumentos y evitar que Albus lo pensase mucho, decidió desaparecer entre las sábanas y descender hacia el sur donde cierta parte de la anatomía del moreno se alegraba de verlo. Fue ese momento y no otro el que Harry eligió para abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, que por estar sus ocupantes enfrascados en otras actividades, habían olvidado de hechizar. Ese sería uno de los momentos que Albus guardaría como “el _mejor candidato a sacar de su cabeza y guardar en un frasquito para siempre previo obliviate a su padre_ ” y Harry como “mi _hijo definitivamente se ha hecho un hombre, no me he dado cuenta y quizás debería de lanzarle a él y al otro chico un obliviate para olvidar todo esto si quiero volver a hablar con el mirándolo a la cara_ ”

-¡¡¡¡Papa!!!!-fue el grito de Albus al darse cuenta de la identidad de quien estaba en la puerta- mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y alejaba a Pierre de su...de donde estaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, se disculpaba el moreno sin saber a dónde mirar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Era tu padre?-preguntó Pierre .

-Joder, joder, joder- se repetía Albus buscando ropa que ponerse a toda prisa.

-Oye, tu padre gana mucho en persona, mejor que en las fotos donde sale -le guiñó un ojo intentando quitar hierro al asunto-.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? -dijo el moreno mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa y se ponía los zapatos- vístete, por Merlín.

Salió de la habitación buscando a su progenitor con el corazón en la boca ¿Qué le iba a decir? Por Merlín, su padre acababa de pillarlo mientras le hacían una mamada. ¿Podía haber cosa más vergonzosa que esa? Buscó frenético viéndolo al final del pasillo.

-Papá- corrió hacia él-papá. Espera, papá, no es lo que piensas...bueno, lo es pero no quiero que pienses que... lo que quiero decir es que...

-Lo siento- repitió de nuevo el moreno cortando a su hijo en sus pobres escusas de lo inexcusable-debería de haber llamado a la puerta o avisarte que venía, pero quería darte una sorpresa- las palabras, se atoraban en la boca de Harry – puedo...puedo esperar en el hall, así...bueno, te dejaré tiempo -dijo- no he desayunado aún, puedo ir a tomarme un café. Había pensado que podríamos pasar el día juntos, salir a comer por ahí o cualquier otra cosa, pero si ya tienes planes....

-No, no pasa nada, papá. Estoy libre. Dame diez minutos que coja algo de ropa y podremos irnos a desayunar.

-Bueno...tal vez, ese chico...- no sabía cómo plantear aquello- no sé, bueno, tal vez él quiera tomarse un café...

-No, no te preocupes. Espérame abajo, papá. Enseguida iré.

 

***************************************************

 

Aquel café estaba siendo el más incómodo de toda su vida. Por más que lo intentase, la bola no desaparecía de su garganta. Y mirar a su padre a los ojos, no estaba siendo una opción. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Puede existir algo más vergonzoso que tu padre te pille mientras te hacen una mamada?

Habían salido en silencio de la residencia y se habían dirigido a un establecimiento cercano a esta, frecuentado por estudiantes. No era el mejor café del mundo, pero el precio era más que aceptable. Pidieron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada del bullicio mañanero. Ninguno quería empezar aquella conversación y preferían, mientras aún pudiesen, apurar el café como excusa para evitar lo inevitable. Albus esperaba que fuese su padre quien dijese algo. Así, tendría tempo de preparar su defensa.

-Albus...siento no haber llamado a la puerta-se disculpó el moreno evitando mirar a su hijo a la cara- debería de haberlo hecho. Ese chico....lo siento.

-No te preocupes papa, no tienes que disculparte. La culpa fue mía. Fui un descuidado al no haberla cerrado como debiera haber hecho- Albus miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia los ojos verdes de su interlocutor, iguales a los suyos.

-No Albus- cortó Harry- tenemos que hablar. Yo....no sé cómo manejar esto, no me refiero a lo de ese chico-aclaró el moreno- pero las cosas no van bien y lo sabes-se rindió el moreno.- Tu distanciamiento de todos nosotros, lo que pasó las Navidades pasadas, todo de lo que hablamos-dijo en alusión a sus sentimientos por Scorpius- el no verte casi nunca, tus continuos viajes, la guerra entre tus hermanos y tú por el divorcio de tu madre y mío... y ahora llegar y verte...así.

Aquella frase era la última que esperaba oír de su padre. ¿Que no sabía cómo manejar aquello? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que él debía de manejar? La rabia volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el moreno. Su padre, seguía hablándole como si tuviese cinco años.

-No entiendo qué es lo que tienes que manejar, papá- interrumpió cortante- Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mi mismo, estoy entregado a mis estudios y mis investigaciones, por lo que tengo que estar viajando constantemente. La supuesta guerra con mis hermanos, no es más que una discusión inútil de dos personas demasiado infantiles como para ser conscientes que tanto mamá como tú tenéis derecho a rehacer vuestras vidas ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarla si ella lo hizo antes que tú? Ella sigue siendo mi madre y eso, nada lo va a cambiar. En cuanto a lo del año pasado, olvídalo, no fue más que una rabieta que para tu información y ya que nos estamos sincerando-dijo irónico- terminó en un polvo que no fue buscado por mí, pero al que tampoco me negué, para después no ser siquiera rechazado, sino simplemente ignorado, supongo que hasta el hastío o la idiotez más absurda- la cara de su padre valía mil galeones en aquel instante- y para terminar, lo que has visto, no era más que un polvo. Si, has pillado a tu hijo follando o al menos esa era mi intención, aunque no sé dónde está el escándalo, según tengo entendido, tu también lo haces con bastante regularidad.

Ya está, lo había soltado todo. ¿No quería sinceridad su padre? Ahora, que lidiase con ella.

Harry miró a su hijo de hito en hito, sin poder impedir que las últimas palabras de su vástago arrancasen un sonrojo de su parte. No pudo evitar rememorar las palabras de su pareja, porque eran ciertas. Albus era un hombre y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta o no quería haberlo hecho. Había tenido que toparse con la realidad de una manera bastante dura. Frente a él estaba un hombre, que sólo se parecía a él en lo físico. Albus tenía sus miedos e inseguridades, completamente distintas a las que él tuvo a su edad. Ya no había señores tenebrosos, pero si caminos que forjarse uno mismo, sentimientos que no parecían del todo correctos y muchas ganas de ser uno mismo, distinto a lo que tu familia espera de tí o los demás juzgan por tu apellido. Era el momento de la verdad. Tenía que arriesgar y ganar. Porque lo que estaba en juego era la relación con su hijo.Mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más antes de responder al torrente de cuchillas que su hijo había soltado.

-Cuando derroté a Voldemort- comenzó Harry- sentí más miedo que antes que todo acabase. ¿Sabes por qué?

Aquella pregunta descolocó completamente al moreno.

-No tenía ningún objetivo en mi vida-continuó el moreno- si te soy sincero nunca imaginé que lo lograría-sonrió melancólico- y de repente, me encontré con dieciocho años, una estatua en el Ministerio, un apellido y demasiadas expectativas de la gente. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que quería yo. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente me dejé guiar por los demás sin tomar mis propias decisiones. Casarme con tu madre, tener una carrera en el cuerpo de aurores, tener hijos y mi propia familia...según todo el mundo era lo que yo, el pobre huérfano querría tener. Todo lo que no había tenido de pequeño.

Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido para Albus. ¿Su padre dudando de su vida? Jamás lo hubiese dicho.

-Me hubiese gustado tener tiempo para mí, coger una mochila y simplemente desaparecer durante un tiempo. Descubrirme a mí mismo. Pero no lo hice. Simplemente actué como se supone que debía de hacerlo. No te negaré que me sentí aliviado cuando tu madre me pidió el divorcio. Porque no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir siendo el modélico padre de familia, aunque jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacerlo yo, soy un cobarde, lo sé, pero no quería dejaros sin familia a James, Lily y a ti. En el fondo quería que tuvieseis lo que yo nunca tuve- la mirada verde de Harry atravesó los ojos de su hijo-.

-Papá...yo no-titubeó Albus inseguro de cómo seguir la frase-.

-Cuando Draco apareció en mi vida de nuevo, te aseguro que nunca me sentí tan lleno de vida. Con él las cosas siempre han sido de extremos. Nos odiamos de jóvenes y ahora nos amamos. Nunca me sentí tan libre como ahora para ser yo mismo. Él me dio algo que nunca antes había tenido. La libertad de hacer lo que quisiese. No me pedía explicaciones ni esperaba nada de mí. Supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorase de él.

Albus paso de mano a mano su ya fría taza de café.

-Lo que intento decirte con todo esto, Albus. Es que lo siento. No he sabido ver en ti al hombre que ya eres. Has hecho tu vida. Has tenido el coraje de enfrentarte a todos, siempre lo has hecho. Tienes el coraje que yo no tuve. Creo que siempre he visto en ti lo que yo nunca fui y quise haber sido y por ello siempre intenté protegerte. De todos. Incluso más que a tus hermanos. Lo que creo, me tiene que convertir en un padre horrible, si lo piensas bien- Harry pasó sus manos entre su pelo negro y alborotado salpicado con alguna que otra cana- pero ha sido eso mismo lo que hace que no te deje ir del todo.

Albus clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos, todo con tal de no llorar. Jamás se hubiese imaginado aquellas palabras de su padre. Todo aquello parecía una mala broma.

-Albus, de verdad, créeme, lamento que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos-dijo Harry- y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, no haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos y haberte hecho miserable aún a costa de mi bienestar.

-Como siempre, tienes que cargar con las culpas del mundo-dijo Albus tragándose sus lágrimas- papá, lo que pasase entre Scorpius y yo, es sólo cosa de nosotros. Nunca se me ocurriría enfrentarte a Draco por mí ni nada de eso. No soy tan melodramático. Simplemente necesito alejarme, tomar perspectiva -mintió- como ya te he dicho todo acabó antes siquiera de empezar; un polvo y después el rechazo- ante esas palabras, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo ante la franqueza de su hijo- No voy a suicidarme ni nada por el estilo. Además el no ir este año a pasar las fiestas en familia, era por lo que te conté en la carta. Iba a ir a Escocia, para una colaboración en una investigación sobre venenos aplicados en hechizos de magia negra, aunque al final se ha cancelado por enfermedad del director de la investigación. Pensaba daros la sorpresa de presentarme el día de Navidad en la mansión-volvió a mentir descaradamente, pero después de aquel discurso por parte de su padre, bien le valía tragarse su orgullo durante unos días para poder contentarlo-.

Aquellas palabras sacaron una sonrisa en el moreno de gafas. Harry no se las había creído del todo, pero sentí en su corazón que empezaba a recuperar a su hijo. Albus no era fácil, pero no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Agarró la mano de su hijo en un apretón que denotaba su alegría por las palabras de su segundo vástago.

-Sólo si de verdad te apetece, Albus- dijo sinceramente el moreno- si no quieres venir este año, está bien, yo lo entiendo. Date tiempo-dijo-.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que prefería estar en Roma con Pierre para olvidarse de todo y todos que en la mansión familiar viendo al hombre del cual había estado enamorado desde hacía tanto que ya ni se acordaba y el cual después lo había ignorado?

-No te preocupes, papá, ya te lo he dicho, no pasa nada.

Aquella sería la primera de las muchas conversaciones que tenía pendiente con su hijo, se prometió Harry.

-Bueno-dijo el moreno al ver la buena disposición de Albus- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el día juntos? Me gustaría que me enseñases tus sitios favoritos de París. Salir a comer por ahí...no sé, lo que te apetezca.

-Suena bien- dijo algo más animado Albus- podríamos acercarnos a los mercadillos y echar un vistazo y luego pasarnos por la parte mágica.

-Genial, nos hace falta pasar tiempo juntos- Harry se levantó de la mesa esperando que su hijo hiciese lo mismos dispuesto a comenzar su día de visitas y confesiones- aunque...-dijo cayendo en un pequeño detalle- bueno, tu...amigo, tal vez quieras estar con él o tal vez decirle algo, si quiere venir con nosotros por mí no hay problema, aunque mi francés no es demasiado bueno- ante el doble sentido de sus últimas palabras y la sonrisa socarrona de su hijo ahogó su sonrojo en la bufanda que se estaba enrollando alrededor del cuello-.

-No tienes que preocuparte por tu francés, papa, aunque siempre es bueno practicarlo- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su padre- de todos modos, Pierre habla inglés. Quizás podría llamarlo para que se reuniese con nosotros para tomar algo luego-dijo tentativamente; ni siquiera él mismo supo por qué lo hizo. No estaba entre sus planes sentar en la misma mesa a su padre y a su amigo con derecho- .

-Genial-medio mintió Harry.

 

*******************************************************

 

¿Cómo había acabado todo aquello de esa manera? Albus miraba a un lado y a otro de la mesa donde se encontraban cenando en ese momento. Un discreto restaurante en Montmartre. Uno de sus favoritos. Su padre a su derecha y Pierre a su izquierda.

Había pasado el día con su padre recorriendo sus lugares favoritos de París, charlando de todo y de nada, conversaciones de hombre a hombre que nunca se había imaginado pudiera haber tenido con su siempre sobre protector progenitor, aderezado de copas de vino y mucha comida. Anécdotas del colegio, de algunos de los chicos que había conocido durante el tiempo que llevaba en París, de su extraña fijación con su mejor amigo y su deseo de poder librarse de ella, del rechazo de Scorpius y del miedo a que todo aquello afectase a la relación de su padre con el señor Malfoy, de sus estudios, de sus ganas de convertirse en maestro de pociones y poder iniciar sus propias investigaciones. Harry lo escuchó sin juzgar, sin reproches, sin preguntas innecesarias. Disfrutando la cercanía de su hijo. De ser la primera vez que se abría a él de esa manera. Nuevamente, Draco tenía razón. En Inglaterra, Albus se sentía prisionero. En París, era libre. Disfrutó enormemente poder pasar ese tiempo con su hijo. Pero no dejó de sentirse culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las necesidades de su hijo. En contrapartida, Harry también habló, de muchas cosas, de cuando era adolescente; de sus intentos algo patéticos con chicas cuando estaba en el colegio. De la época de novio con su madre, de sus sueños frustrados. De cuando se reencontró con Draco. Incluso le contó algunas de las anécdotas del colegio con sus tíos Ron y Hermione que no sabían ninguno de sus hijos. También le contó la vez que su tía Hermione casi le rompió la nariz a Draco en tercero por culpa de la lengua larga de este último. Albus rió como no había hecho hace mucho tiempo. El día que podía haber sido el peor de su vida fue uno de los mejores. Aunque su padre, era inevitablemente su padre.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a cenar algo...puedes llamar a tu amigo, si te apetece- dijo tentativo-

-¿No tienes que regresar a Inglaterra?-preguntó extrañado el moreno.

-Mi traslador sale mañana a medio día. Voy a quedarme a dormir en el apartamento de Draco. Así que aún tenemos tiempo. Mañana por la mañana me gustaría que fuésemos a comprarle algo a tu hermana por Navidades.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a tomar algo a Montmartre. Conozco un par de sitios que no están mal-tentó Albus.

-Me parece genial. ¿Vas a llamar a...?-preguntó de nuevo el moreno de gafas.

-Papá, él no es mi novio, si es lo que me preguntas. Sólo es un amigo...y no veo la razón de una cena entre padre y...amigo. No le veo la utilidad.

-Vamos, Albus. Si me dices que ese chico ha sido tu amigo desde que llegaste a París a estudiar la maestría en pociones, quiero conocerlo. No en vano ha estado contigo bastante tiempo. Tengo derecho a conocer a alguno de tus amigos ¿no? Haremos como que lo de esta mañana no ha pasado nunca y ya está. Sólo quiero conocer a alguno de tus amigos. Simplemente.

Así que ahí se encontraban los tres cenando en un coqueto restaurante sugerencia de Pierre. Le había enviado una lechuza y en cuestión de quince minutos tenía su respuesta. Pierre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció. Un apretón de manos, un par de preguntas a su padre y ahí estaba. El perfecto amigo parisino que podría pasar por novio. Si no fuese, porque no lo era. Y quitando el pequeño detalle que su padre los había pillado esa mañana follando. Aunque debía de decirse que Pierre había sabido capear el temporal con mucha elegancia, desviando la atención de su padre hacia otros temas que le interesaban mucho más, haciendo uso de su perfecto inglés que su padre alabó. Y en los postres, Pierre ya se había ganado al bueno de Harry Potter.

-Agradezco mucho su invitación, Señor Potter, aunque lamentablemente ya me he comprometido a pasar con mi familia los días de Navidad. Tenía la esperanza de que Albus me acompañase este año a Roma para celebrarlo.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Albus, que había estado completamente abstraído, volvió a la conversación.

-Bueno, a mí me gustaría que Albus viniese a casa este año, como siempre...aunque es decisión suya- contestó el moreno mirando a su hijo mediano.

¿Cómo por Merlín, había acabado entre la espada y la pared aquel día?

-Bueno....-dudó el moreno sintiéndose acorralado.

-Señor Potter- interrumpió Pierre- ¿Qué le parecería que Albus pasase la Navidad en mi casa de Roma a la cual también usted está invitado, por supuesto, y que ambos fuésemos a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con usted a Inglaterra?

Albus miraba de hito en hito ¿Cómo habían acabado negociando sus vacaciones entre ellos?

-Un momento- cortó el moreno ofendido- Pierre, no te dije que fuese a ir contigo a Roma, además, aún no se si lo de Escocia tiene arreglo...

-Vamos, Albus, me parece genial la idea de Pierre- sonrió su padre- tómate unos días en Roma, conoce la ciudad y pásatelo bien con la familia de Pierre, venid para fin de año. Organizaremos una fiesta en casa.

-Pero-comenzó a protestar el moreno- no creo que...

-Vamos Albus- insistió Pierre- tu padre está de acuerdo conmigo, dijo el francés dirigiendo una mirada encandilada al padre del moreno- será divertido y así te relajarás del estrés del laboratorio, después nos iremos a casa de tu padre en Inglaterra. Ha sido muy amable invitándome y no creo que sea nada cortés rechazar dicha invitación. Es más, señor Potter, es usted más que bienvenido a mi casa en Roma y en la Toscana donde mi familia tiene una pequeña villa. Encantadora a decir de todos. Me gustaría que usted y su pareja se sientan en la libertad de visitarla en verano.

-Muchas gracias, Pierre, eres muy amable.

-Entonces decidido, -sentenció Pierre- estaremos en su casa para fin de año.

Albus ahogó su frustración en la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo frente a la alegría de su padre y de su amigo. Todo había salido al revés. Por su parte, Pierre no cabía en sí de gozo. Al fin y al cabo, es importante caer bien al padre del que podría ser tu pareja en algún momento. Además, para qué mentir, ansiaba ver la cara de Scorpius, ese estirado inglés, que por lo que había dilucidado de la conversación con Harry, era el hijo de su pareja, lo que casi lo hacía el hermanastro de Albus....por lo que lo más probable, es que estaría en fin de año en la casa familiar. Ver su cara cuando llegase con Albus a esa casa, no tendría precio.

 

 


	3. III

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

Aquellos días en Roma habían sido lo más parecido a una catarsis que Albus había experimentado nunca. Era como si todo se hubiese borrado de su mente y sólo hubiese cabida para el disfrute y el placer. No preocupaciones, ni laboratorio, ni pociones, ni familia; sólo la sensación de tener demasiado tiempo libre y no saber en qué emplearlo. Desde sus veranos de niño no se había sentido así.

Era cierto que al principio había estado muy molesto con Pierre, de hecho, aquella noche, después de dejar a su padre en el apartamento de Draco en París, había tenido una más que seria discusión con Pierre que como siempre, había acabado en un revolcón épico entre sábanas. Entre ellos, todo era siempre igual, una calma que sólo duraba unos poco momentos para dar paso a una tempestad casi destructiva que se canalizaba a través del sexo. El que Pierre casi hubiera decidido en su nombre y lo hubiese hecho delante de su padre, lo había enfurecido como hacía tiempo nada lo hacía ¿Quién se creía que era? Además aquella locura de acompañarlo para las fiestas de fin de año....estaba totalmente descartada. No llevaría a su polvo a la casa de la pareja de su padre, donde además, el hijo de este era su amor secreto, el cual lo había rechazado después de haberse acostado juntos. Sonaba demasiado a novela rosa de tercera categoría.

Pero ahí estaba, porque en el fondo sabía que era la única opción que tenía. Huir al menos durante la fecha clave de Navidad. Rogaba y rezaba para que en fin de año, Scorpius hubiese decidido volver a Irlanda o tal vez lo pasase con alguno de sus amigos, o quien fuese. Él decidió huir en las fiestas del Solsticio, como las llamaba Draco y esperaba que Scorpius hiciese lo mismo para fin de año. Si no quería saber nada de él, al menos, debería de tener la decencia de desaparecer el único día que él iba a la Mansión. Aunque esa era su casa-recordó con amargura- ¿Quién era él, por mucho que sus padres estuviesen liados- para impedirle estar en su verdadero hogar? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llenando sus pulmones del aire frío de la mañana. Estaba en el balcón del salón, dando a la calle bulliciosa. El ruido de los turistas, la gente, las tiendas, el olor del café...iba a echarlo de menos cuando esa tarde abandonase ese remanso de paz y tranquilidad para ir a la Mansión Malfoy. Dirigió su mirada hacia el salón. Aún estaban los restos de la cena sobre la mesa, las velas consumidas y las copas de vino a la mitad. Había salido a hacer unas compras y cuando volvió al apartamento, Pierre lo estaba esperando con una cena italiana a la luz de las velas. Demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero esta vez no tuvo corazón para recriminarle nada al francés. Últimamente no tenía fuerzas de negarle nada. Él lo aguantaba, sus desplantes, sus borderías, sus salidas de tono e indiferencia. Le había salvado del seguro desastre de la Navidad familiar y le había llevado a Roma, le había dejado su espacio cuando se lo había pedido y lo había escuchado cuando él había querido hablar. Había sido todo a la manera de él, no podía negarle una noche a la manera de Pierre.

Disfrutaron de una excelente cena con manjares deliciosos, regado todo con un buen vino, charlaron de trivialidades y rieron. Albus no recordaba haber reído tanto con Pierre nunca. Siempre demasiado preocupado en demasiadas cosas. Allí, todo parecía sencillo, no hacía falta forzar las situaciones, las cosas pasaban de una manera casi cotidiana e íntima. Por unos segundos, Albus fantaseó con la idea de que aquello, no fuese sólo cuestión de unos días en Roma, sino que sería genial poder olvidarse de todos sus sentimientos destructivos y centrarse en lo que Pierre le ofrecía.

A la cena siguió una fantástica sesión de sexo, donde hubo desenfreno y perdición, como todos los días que habían pasado allí, echando manos de posturas imposibles y dientes, arañando, como despedida de aquellas paredes que sin saberlo, habían sido la salvación de Albus.

Todos aquellos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del moreno cuando unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, esparciendo besos por sus pecosos hombros y mordiendo un poquito fuerte en la base del cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando aquella boca que siempre se salía con la suya.

-Es una pena que tengamos que irnos-susurró Pierre contra los labios del moreno aún apoyado en la baranda del balcón-ojalá pudiese secuestrarte aquí. No me negarás que es un sitio ideal para permanecer durante mucho tiempo. Seguro que al final, tendrías el síndrome de Estocolmo y no querrías abandonarme.

El moreno rió ante la ocurrencia del castaño.

-Bueno, podríamos quedarnos aquí un par de días más-tentó el moreno- la verdad, es que no me importaría. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo celebran el fin de año los italianos. Además he oído que en la parte mágica de la ciudad hay un par de clubs que merecería la pena visitar...- tentó-.

Pierre sonrió. Sabía la clase de clubs a los que se refería Albus y el los conocía bastante bien. De ambiente refinado, conservando ese aire decadente del antiguo imperio romano y la libertad sexual del mismo. Él había estado en ellos un par de veces y tenía maravillosas experiencias. Pero por nada del mundo metería al moreno en ellos. Demasiado tentación.

-Siempre podemos volver- rió Pierre al tiempo que besaba al moreno de nuevo, su lado exhibicionista clamaba porque todos en la calle viesen a ese ejemplar que era sólo para él- pero te recuerdo que tenemos un viaje a Inglaterra programando para dentro de pocas horas. Sería de muy mala educación rechazar en el último minuto la invitación de tu padre.

Albus suspiró. No le apetecía en absoluto salir de aquel remanso de paz para entrar en las trincheras. Pierre detectó ese cambio de humor enseguida y procuró cambiar la conversación para sí distraer al moreno de sus pensamientos. Tenía que ir a aquella casa. Tenía que conocer en persona- aunque lo más correcto fuese decir hablar cara a cara- a Scorpius. Tenía que averiguar si ese idilio se quedaría en algo platónico o si podría llegar a mayores y todo eso, no lo sabría hasta ver a ambos en la misma habitación. Además, para qué negarlo, deseaba poder restregarle a ese rubio engreído en la cara que él si era posible que tuviese algo con Albus. Al menos, esa era su corazonada después de los maravillosos días pasados en Roma.

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

-¿Cuándo se supone que llega nuestro hermanito?-preguntó por lo bajo James a su hermana sentada a su lado-.

Ante la mención de Albus, Scorpius no pudo sino sentir un pinchazo en la boca del estómago.

-Supongo que ya no faltará mucho, la última vez que hablamos dijo que estaría aquí el día 31 por la mañana para poder aprovechar más el tiempo- ante la expresión de incredulidad de su hermano, Lily decidió intervenir de nuevo- oh, vamos James, dale un respiro. Sabes cómo es él. Lo que no entiendo es porque te empeñas en cambiarlo y no lo aceptas tal y como es.

-Yo no intento cambiarlo, Lily. Pero me gustaría que por una vez fuese él el que viene a nosotros sin tener que rogarle primero tres veces para ello. Empieza a cansar bastante. Que yo sepa él no es especial ni diferente, entonces, no entiendo por qué siempre hay que tratarlo de forma distinta.

El rubio escondió su interés por la conversación dentro del periódico que fingía leer.

Lily sabía que James tenía razón, pero reconociéndolo en voz alta haría un flaco favor tanto al hinchado ego de su hermano mayor como a la situación de su hermano mediano. Por ello optó por cambiar de conversación.

-Cuando llegue Albus, le echas el sermón si así te vas a quedar más a gusto. Pero de momento, acompáñame a casa de tía Hermione y tío Ron. Además tenemos que ir a recoger a los abuelos y pasarnos por el Callejón para recoger mi vestido.

-Ya que vais al Callejón ¿Podríais recogerme un libro? Lo tenía encargado, pero la última vez que me pasé no estaba aún. Me gustaría llevármelo antes de irme-dijo el rubio de la forma más casual posible.

-Claro Scorp- el rubio odiaba aquel apelativo que la hija pequeña de Harry le había puesto- dame la dirección e iré a preguntar.

Aquel día prometía. Su querido hogar estaba a punto de ser invadido por una horda de Weasleys de todas las edades. Su padre había deslizado su primera poción tranquilizante en el té de la mañana y adivinaba que caerían un par más antes de que acabase ese año. Aquello sí que sería una prueba de amor, de las más duras. Por ese amor tan grande que tenía al moreno de ojos verdes, tenía que cargar con la familia de pelirrojos. Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy abriendo las puertas de su mansión a toda la horda para celebrar el fin de un año y el comienzo de otro. Porque claro, como la cena de Navidad había salido “estupendamente” con los primos Weasley y los tíos Ron y Hermione, había sido una idea fantástica por parte de Harry el invitar no sólo a sus mejores amigos y cuñados sino al resto de la familia, allí, todos juntos.

Aún recordaba la cara de su padre, presidiendo la mesa de Navidad mientras Harry decía que como Albus iba a venir para fin de año, sería genial que toda la familia estuviese reunida, otra vez. Dicho esto, miró al rubio, quien gracias a su auto-control se guardó lo que seguramente estaba pensando. Scorpius imaginaba que aquella invitación familiar le había costado a Harry más de un polvo de “convencimiento” y por la docilidad de su padre frente a la tempestad que se estaba levantando, debían de haber sido épicos.

“ _Bueno, por lo menos alguien folla en esta casa_ ”- pensó mordaz el rubio.

Los preparativos se alargaron durante todo el día. Elfos iban y venía de las cocinas a las habitaciones, porque Harry había tenido la amabilidad de pedirle a Draco permiso para que toda la familia se quedase a dormir allí, iban a beber y celebrar hasta tarde, no sería bueno usar la aparición con dos copas encima, además había que ser consecuentes-según Harry- con el lema del Ministerio durante las Navidades “ _Si bebes, no te aparezcas_ ” Así que los elfos estaban muy contentos, con el triple de trabajo que siempre, cocinando y preparando habitaciones bajo el mando de Gilly, el elfo más antiguo de la casa y devoto servidor de los Malfoy.

Scorpius suspiró imperceptiblemente; ¿Cómo manejaría la situación?

 

 

********************************************************

 

Cuando llegaron a la cancela que ponía de manifiesto el principio de los territorios Malfoy, Albus tuvo un _deja vú_. Hacía apenas un año andaba por ese mismo camino en solitario, sintiéndose solo y miserable por sus sentimientos, rogando por pasar lo más rápido posible los tres días en la Mansión. Doce meses después volvía al mismo sitio, con los mismos pavos reales albinos, solo que esta vez, lo hacía acompañado y de quien menos se esperaba. Su parte Slytherin no pudo evitar cierto regocijo interno, aparecer con Pierre sería decirle a Scorpius que pasaba olímpicamente de él -aunque en realidad no fuese así- aunque eso supusiese tener que contestar a demasiadas preguntas privadas de parte de su cotilla familia.

-Esto es bastante gay-dijo risueño el francés acercándose a los pavos y haciéndoles gestos para que estos se acercasen-.

-Según tengo entendido, fue el abuelo de Draco quien comenzó a criarlos y a día de hoy casi se han convertido en el reclamo de la Mansión. Nadie más en Inglaterra los tiene.

Pierre lo miró divertido mientras perseguía a uno de los pavos mientras este lo rehuía.

-Sigue siendo muy gay.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto es que lo era pero jamás, ni bajo la Cruciatus, lo diría delante del dueño de la casa, apreciaba demasiado su vida.

-Mejor no le digas eso al dueño de la casa si no quieres morir entre terribles sufrimientos-rió el moreno viendo al castaño correr detrás de los mimados pavos.

Después de un rato continuaron andando hacia la entrada de la Mansión. Podrían haberse aparecido, pero Pierre insistió en ver los terrenos y Albus le explicó todo lo que conocía sobre la historia de aquel lugar.

-Bueno, definitivamente Draco Malfoy es un partidazo ¿No?, madurito interesante y con dinero-dijo Pierre.

-Dinero sí que tiene- rió el moreno.

-¿Cómo acabaron tu padre y él liados?-preguntó de nuevo el castaño- tengo curiosidad por saber cómo dos personas que parecen tan distintas acaban juntas.

-Fueron a Hogwarts juntos, son de la misma promoción, aunque de distintas Casas.

-Los ingleses y vuestras extrañas formas de organización- se quejó el francés.

-La cuestión, es que se conocen desde los once años, así que bueno, técnicamente casi se conocen desde siempre, supongo que de esa manera no es tan difícil que dos personas tan distintas acaben juntas...digo yo-contestó sin muchas ganas para contar la verdadera historia-.

Siguieron andando y a cada paso, una bola de cemento mayor se iba instalando en la boca del estómago de Albus. Temía el momento de que uno de los elfos abriese la puerta y les diese paso, temía el momento de volver a verlo, de recordar aquella noche, de sentir la indiferencia en sus ojos grises. Sin saber muy bien cómo, debido a lo centrado en sus pensamientos, estaban en el hall de la mansión. Gilly les había pedido las túnicas y ya levitaba las maletas en un alarde de eficiencia. Todo seguía igual que siempre, la misma alfombra, los mismos cuadros de antepasados Malfoy, las columnas de mármol. La admiración de Pierre al buen gusto de todo aquello no era más que la agonía que él sentía de saber lo que esperaba.

Antes de que Albus pudiese darse cuenta, estaba siendo abrazado por su padre, que le deseaba Feliz Navidad y lo volvía a estrujar como cuando tenía cinco años. También le dio un abrazo de bienvenida a Pierre. Draco, más comedido que su padre le estrechó la mano con un toque en su antebrazo a modo de calidez “familiar”, preguntándole por el viaje.

-Ha sido bastante rápido, gracias por el traslador, Draco -dijo el moreno-.

-Me alegro, no hay nada más inconveniente que las colas del Ministerio en estos días- dirigió su mirada hacia el acompañante del moreno- Creo que no nos han presentado-dijo el rubio en su papel de anfitrión- soy Draco Malfoy.

El rubio extendió su mano hacia el francés. Este no se hizo de rogar, haciendo gala de su perfecto inglés.

-Encantado, señor Malfoy. Permítame agradecerle su hospitalidad, debo de decir que tiene una casa magnífica.

-Me alegra que te guste. Espero que te sientas cómodo en nuestro hogar. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirla -correspondió el rubio-.

 

Realmente no le hacía ninguna gracia que aquel chico estuviese en su casa, cuando Harry le había contado su viaje a París y todo lo que había pasado allí, al principio pensó que sería bueno que Albus se centrase en alguien más que no fuese su hijo, eso lo haría todo mucho más fácil. Pero de ahí a tenerlo como invitado estrella en la mansión familiar...debía de reconocer que le había faltado muy poco para darle una patada en el culo a su flamante pareja por su brillante idea, aunque después le convenciese de lo contrario con una más que genial mamada y posterior polvo apoteósico. Draco había sugerido a Harry que mejor no dijese nada a nadie sobre el amigo de su hijo que iba a venir, así, sería una sorpresa para todos.

En efecto, a los pocos minutos aparecieron Lily y James saludando a su hermano e interesándose inevitablemente por el acompañante de este. Pierre se ganó de inmediato a la más pequeña de los Potter, alabando su belleza y dándole un pequeño regalo. Una botellita del perfume _Mandrágora de medianoche_ , -uno de los más exclusivos en el mundo mágico y siendo posible adquirirlo sólo en unas pocas tiendas del París mágico-reposaba en las manos de la pelirroja. James le estrechó la mano e intentó ser cortés, más que nada debido a la mirada de su padre. Realmente, no tenía datos para hablar mal de aquel chico, pero ese pijo francés, no le gustaba demasiado. Excesivamente simpático.

Lo mejor, o lo peor, según se viese, fue ver aparecer a Scorpius. Bajaba las escaleras con ese aire indolente que siempre conseguía volver loco a Albus. Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Los recuerdos inundaron de nuevo la mente del moreno. Cómo había penetrado al rubio en la habitación de este, los besos, los gemidos, los olores...todo se recreaba ante sus ojos de una forma pasmosamente real. Pero de igual manera recordó la decepción, la indiferencia, el sentimiento de auto-destrucción que lo había acompañado los últimos doce meses de su vida...cartas en las que casi suplicaba por una palabra.

Pierre tuvo la confirmación a sus peores temores. Albus estaba enamorado del rubio. Un sólo segundo de verlos a ambos en la misma habitación había hecho saltar todas sus alarmas. El pellizco que atenazaba en su estómago esa mañana ante la posibilidad de descubrir aquello, ahora se había convertido en una punzada lacerante de certeza ante lo inevitable.

Scorpius avanzaba los metros que aún lo separaban de la reunión familiar. Apelando a la educación que le había dado su padre, para no dejar entrever que la estancia de aquel francés, al cual había decidido odiar desde el primer momento que lo vio, en su casa, sólo podía significar una cosa: Albus se había dejado engatusar.

Al ser aquella su casa, debía de comportarse como anfitrión.

-Hola Albus- saludó el rubio estrechando la mano de su otrora mejor amigo- ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. Aquel fue el primer contacto que tenían desde hacía un año. Aquella mano fue la que tiró de su camisa para iniciar el devastador beso que siguió-pensó Albus-, esa misma mano que ahora le daba una más que impersonal bienvenida, la misma que los Malfoy dispensaban a cualquier visita a la casa, no a la familia, ni los amigos cercanos. Ese apretón, le dio Albus la pauta; Scorpius se comportaba igual que en las cartas- o en la inexistencia de las mismas- la indiferencia más impersonal posible. El moreno hizo de tripas corazón; porque de verdad, aquello, aunque odiase admitírselo para sí mismo, le afectaba. Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia el invitado estrella de aquella reunión.

-Me temo que no nos conocemos-mintió el rubio dirigiéndose al castaño- soy Scorpius Malfoy- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Pierre usó su mejor sonrisa y estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía. Era como una medición de fuerzas. Quizás el rubio supiese disimular sus emociones, pero el brillo casi enfermizo que había vislumbrado en los ojos grises denotaba una cosa: los celos. Era la segunda vez que veía esa expresión en la cara del rubio. La primera, él estaba follando salvajemente con Albus, ahora, se presentaba como su “amigo especial” ante la familia para celebrar el fin de año.

-Espero que la habitación que hemos dispuesto para ti sea de tu agrado- interrumpió Draco viendo cómo crecía la tensión entre su hijo y el invitado- Gilly te acompañará y colocará tu equipaje- indicó- seguramente quieras descansar un poco o tal vez tomar un baño. El resto de la familia-el rubio intento que el rictus irónico no se notase demasiado en su rostro- no comenzará a llegar hasta dentro de unas horas. Puedes descansar y seguramente quieras ver la Mansión. Estoy seguro que Albus o Lily estarían encantados de enseñártela.

-Me encantaría ver la Mansión-sonrisa encantadora por parte del francés- aunque antes agradeceré poder descansar un poco. Lo cierto es que no hemos parado estos días en Roma. Demasiado para ver en una ciudad tan maravillosa en tan poco días y no quería que Albus se perdiese nada de lo importante.

Scorpius sintió un nuevo pellizco en el estómago. Albus hubiese preferido que Pierre se callase de una vez.

-Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Draco- Roma es demasiado bella para verla en unos pocos días.

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Esperó tranquilamente tirado en la cama hasta que los elfos colocaron todo su equipaje. Draco Malfoy era un partizado. Rico y atractivo, incluso para su edad, Pierre estaba dispuesto a asegurar que si se lo propusiese, se llevaría de calle a cuantos jovencitos quisiese. Aunque el padre de Albus, no le iba a la zaga precisamente; moreno y con unos ojos verdes más que apetecibles, Pierre podía fantasear con el aspecto que tendría Albus dentro de unos veinte o treinta años...y lo que veía, le gustaba, y mucho.

Estaba calculando las posibilidades de poder escaparse aquella noche hacia la habitación del moreno hasta que unos golpes irrumpieron sus pensamientos. Suponiendo que sería la hermana de Albus, Lily, dispuesta a enseñarle la mansión, compuso su mejor sonrisa para agradarla. No era el pelo pelirrojo y los ojos verdosos los que vio al abrir. En cambio, unos grises, como los de su progenitor, fríos y cáusticos lo recibieron en el umbral.

Scorpius se apoyaba indolente, con el derecho que le daba saberse dueño de todo aquello. Miraba con un no ocultado desdén al castaño. Algo que mucho más tarde identificaría como celos, peleaban en la boca de su estómago.

-Lamentablemente, Lily ha tenido que ir a ayudar a su abuela y como comprenderás, después de casi un año, Albus desea estar algo más de tiempo con los suyos-recalcó esta última palabra con ese timbre de voz tan parecido al de su padre que tanto exasperaba a Harry-, así que como la descortesía no es una marca de los Malfoy, seré tu Cicerón personal por los terrenos de la mansión, aunque creo que ya te han enseñado los jardines de esta ¿no?

Pierre lo miró de arriba a abajo. Sin ocultar el escrutinio ni un ápice. Scorpius era atractivo, de eso no cabía duda alguna y podía apreciar lo que Albus de seguro también había apreciado al fijarse en él. Figura proporcionada, buen gusto, una voz grave, cierto desdén en las formas y una más que atractiva sonrisa. Pero todo aquello no le bastaba a él. El envoltorio era muy bonito, pero el contenido empezaba a dejar mucho que desear.

-Si no te supone una molestia...-dijo Pierre- aunque no me importará esperar y que sea Albus quien más tarde me enseñe la casa, lo cierto es que estos días en Roma han sido agotadores- recalcó la última palabra bebiéndose la expresión facial del rubio- no me vendría nada mal dormir un poco antes de la fiesta y de seguir conociendo a más familia. Reconozco que la mía no es tan grande como esta.

-Lo dejo a tu elección- contestó Scorpius deseando poder sacar a aquel _bon vivant_ de su mansión y su familia- aunque me gustaría que dejases que Albus pasase tiempo con sus hermanos...

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- peguntó con una falsa inocencia el castaño.

Ante la expresión de desconcierto del rubio, prosiguió.

-Quiero decir, habéis sido amigos desde el colegio y ahora que por fin está en casa estás aquí, con su...amigo- acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa petulante- en vez de estar con él. Imagino que lo habrás echado mucho de menos.

El rubio hizo acopio del legendario auto-control de los Malfoy

-No te preocupes por eso, tendré tiempo de sobre de ponerme al día con Albus...tenemos toda la noche-dijo malicioso Scorpius esperando la reacción de su interlocutor.

-No lo creo-dijo resulto este- su familia vendrá dentro de poco así que imagino que estará muy ocupado con ellos y debe de estar igual o más cansado que yo de estos días en Roma, seguramente esta noche no le queden ganas de otra cosa que no sea descansar... quizás mañana sí que podríais, aunque me prometió pasar el día conmigo, me apetece mucho ir al Londres mágico...y ya sabes que Albus siempre cumple sus promesas.

 

Viendo que las palabras habían llegado a su fin, ambos mantuvieron el duelo de miradas. Se habían reconocido mutuamente como enemigos, aún sin palabras declaradas de ello. Pero lo sabían. Ambos habían tenido su oportunidad. Scorpius, la había desperdiciado y ahora se empezaba a arrepentir de ello de forma dramática; en cambio, Pierre no pensaba dejar escapar la pequeña opción que se había presentado en su vida de la forma más inesperada, cuando él lo había dado por perdido. Ganaría fuese cual fuese el precio. Albus sería suyo. A como diese lugar.

-¿Pierre?-la voz de Albus sonó desde el final del corredor.

-¿Me disculpas?-dijo el aludido rodeando al rubio quien aún permanecía en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el moreno que lo esperaba.

Scorpius se quedó en el mismo lugar. Viendo la escena como un mero espectador. Albus no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Sólo el saludo en el hall de la Mansión. Lo iba a evitar todo lo que pudiese hasta que, de nuevo, pudiese volver en París. Había elegido a ese castaño insulso que pretendía parecer interesante con su acento francés y sus modales de bohemio de clase alta como su reemplazo. Lo había sustituido, a él, Scorpius Malfoy. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron, sus ojos se estrecharon, su orgullo se sintió profundamente herido y desgarrado. Albus Severus Potter, había decidido olvidarlo. Y eso, dolía.

 


	4. IV

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

La fiesta de fin de año había sido simplemente estupenda. Sin duda, la organización de Gilly, el elfo de mayor edad de la Mansión, casi se había tomado aquel pedido de su amo como su obra faraónica personal, recordada por el resto de los elfos domésticos cuando él ya no estuviese. Nadie conseguiría igualarlo en mucho tiempo. ¡Incluso su amo Draco le había dado personalmente las gracias por todo y le había comentado la perfecta ejecución de sus órdenes!

La mansión había sido especialmente preparada. Todos los elfos llevaban días durmiendo pocas horas, pero el esfuerzo bien valía la pena. Toda la familia estaría reunida. El señor Potter, que ahora vivía en la Mansión y al que el amo Malfoy les había dicho expresamente que tenían que obedecer como si fuese él mismo, quería celebrar el fin de año con toda la familia reunida, porque el señor Albus volvía a casa con un invitado. Y era importante causar buena impresión. Y ellos habían cumplido.

A las siete de la tarde, llegó una horda de pelirrojas cabezas a través de la chimenea del saloncito azul e inundó toda la casa con sus chillidos y algarabía. Abrazos, besos, risas contagiosas, alguna que otra lágrima y mucho dramatismo -teniendo en cuenta que no hacía tanto tiempo que Harry y los niños habían ido a la Madriguera a comer con ellos- pero estas fechas siempre eran una fuente constante de histrionismo para la matriarca Weasley, quien no veía el momento oportuno para mencionar a su hija y lo duros que deben de ser los inviernos en Rusia- todo ello siempre mirando hacia el dueño de la Mansión- a lo que Draco siempre se guardaba las ganas de decirle, o mejor dicho, recordarle, que no había sido él precisamente quien había abandonado una familia con tres hijos para irse detrás de un ruso y que debería de haber visto el estado en el que se encontraba Potter cuando todo aquello estalló; pero claro, hacer aquello significaría desempolvar el hacha de guerra y comenzar una nueva batalla contra las hordas pelirrojas. Y Draco amaba demasiado su hogar para que algo acabase roto o chamuscado por algún hechizo de las comadrejas.

Si había de ser sincero, la fiesta, dentro de las altas posibilidades de desastre que albergaba, había resultado ser un rotundo éxito; aunque tal vez, la presencia de Albus, quien sin querer era el indiscutible tema central de todo y por supuesto su amigo francés, quien no perdió un segundo en darse a conocer con todos y cada uno de los miembros pelirrojos, hizo para los Malfoy más llevadera la segunda reunión con esa familia, por la que, curiosos azares del destino, se encontraban a cierto nivel sanguíneo emparentados. Bebieron y comieron hasta reventar-sobre todo los pelirrojos- quienes no dejaron pasar la ocasión de descorchar varios de sus mejores vinos- reservas de años muy buenos que había hecho traer de España y Francia en exclusiva- pero que ellos mezclaron sin ningún miramiento con pescado ¡Por Merlín, beber vino tinto con pescado! Aun así, Harry insistió varias veces con su mirada, implorando por paciencia a su pareja.

 

  *********************************************

 

 Albus se acostó. Eran casi las seis de la mañana. Estaba agotado física y emocionalmente. Había sido besado y achuchado por su abuela más de lo que el decoro público aconseja, sus primos y tíos no le habían dejado ni un segundo de respiro – aunque debía de admitir para sí mismo que tampoco le había importado tanto ser querido y besado de esa manera, había conseguido esquivar a Scorpius lo máximo posible – y lo imposible también-, Pierre se había integrado en su familia de forma completa y apostaría su brazo derecho a que todos daban por sentado que es su novio, con quien por supuesto lleva una relación inocente, basada en dar paseos cogidos de la mano y salir a cenar juntos.

El sólo pensamiento le produjo un ataque de risa a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía.

Pero bueno, hasta cierto punto era mejor que pensaran así, menos explicaciones que dar. Decidió descansar un poco, porque seguramente las emociones en aquella casa aún no habían acabado. Al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, en unas horas, Pierre querría ir al Callejón Diagón, para hacer “c _ompras de ingleses_ ” como le había dicho y su hermana le llenaría la cabeza con mil historias de las suyas sobre los chicos que había conocido... para futuro infarto de su padre. Empezaba a abandonarse al sueño cuando tuvo la sensación que algo lo observaba. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad que empezaba a clarear y no vio nada. Casi convencido que era producto de su imaginación, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez, fue una voz la que lo sacó de su estado de sopor.

-Espero que ahora si tengas tiempo.

Saltó inmediatamente de la cama, buscando su varita y encendiendo completamente las luces de la habitación. Un enfado, más parecido a la indignación que al verdadero enojo luchaba por abrirse paso en su estómago. Allí, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de la esquina derecha de la habitación, estaba Scorpius, aun llevando la ropa de la fiesta.

¿Acaso se creía que podía llegar allí y burlarse de él? ¿Aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

Tiró su varita sobre la cama desecha, dispuesto a encarar, de una vez por todas, aquella absurda situación de la que él mismo estaba cansado.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió el moreno.

Scorpius se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, como si no lo hubiese hecho desde que el moreno había llegado a la casa. A paso lento abandonó su cómodo observatorio y se encaminó hacia la furia morena que lo enfrentaba. Sólo uno podía ganar aquello.

-Hablar- dijo lacónicamente.

-Hablar...-repitió burlón Albus- no creo que haya nada de lo que hablar.

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde que has llegado.

El moreno lo miró. Ofendido por haber entrado en su habitación sin permiso, pero claro, Scorpius nunca pedía permiso para entrar en su habitación, era una costumbre que tenían desde pequeños y además, técnicamente, aquella era su casa.

-No hay nada de lo que tú y yo tengamos que hablar.

Un gesto indolente por parte del rubio le hizo saber lo mucho que le aburrían sus palabras.

-Claro que tenemos, no hemos podido casi ni saludarnos desde que has llegado. Además, debo de decirte que el traer a tu... amigo, no ha sido de lo más acertado.

Aquello fue lo que lo hizo estallar todo.

-¿Con qué derecho te crees para decirme tú a mi lo que puedo o no hacer? Tú, precisamente, que no te has dignado a responderme a ninguna de las cartas, tú, que has hecho, como siempre lo que te da la gana. ¿Qué es lo que te jode de todo, _Scorp_?- dijo, sabiendo lo mucho que el rubio odiaba aquel mote- ¿Qué sí soy capaz de vivir mi vida como me da la gana, cosa que tú jamás harás, o que has descubierto que por primera vez en tu vida no eres el centro de todo?

El moreno enfrentó la mirada gris que lo observaba impasible ante su discurso. Vio como el rubio abría su chaqueta y sacaba algo del bolsillo interior de la misma. Las desdobló y se las enseñó al moreno. Eran las cartas que tanto trabajo le había costado escribir, donde intentaba saber qué era lo que había pasado el día de Navidad de hace un año ente ellos, donde pedía una explicación o tan siquiera un café para poder hablar los dos lejos de la casa familiar.

-Las leí todas. Pero nunca supe qué escribirte. No sé por qué pasó lo que pasó, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero no podemos lamentarnos sobre lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer. Nosotros no somos así.

-Creo que deberías irte- dijo Albus queriendo finalizar con aquel encuentro.

-Puede que haya jodido las cosas entre nosotros -dijo Scorpius- y que no seamos más que “familia” a partir de ahora. Pero, no hagas pagar a tu padre y hermanos por un error mío.

Ante esa petición, el moreno lo miró dudoso.

-Lo que pase entre nosotros, debe quedar entre nosotros y no afectar a nadie. Somos Slytherin, resolvemos nuestros propios asuntos. No te comportes como un Gryffindor despechado y hagas pagar las culpas a los demás de nuestros problemas.

-¿Gryffindor despechado? Disculpa que no esté de acuerdo con tu descripción de los hechos, porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que entró en mi habitación, me chantajeaste y prácticamente te tiraste encima de mí. Para, al día siguiente, casi echarme de la que por cierto, era mi cama. Disculpa que esté un poco molesto -dijo irónico.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de todo esto? -preguntó el rubio. Supuse que entenderías que sólo era una noche loca, curiosidad por mi parte, después de pillarte en Francia y ver cómo lo hacías. Cualquiera diría que te sientes ultrajado, cuando quien puso el culo, fui yo, por si no lo recuerdas.

-No es cuestión que quién pone el culo o quién no, Scorpius, se trata de que gracias a ti, este último año de mi vida ha sido una auténtica mierda.

-Lamento si lo que pasó ente nosotros afectó a tu relación con tu... con él- mintió sin querer pronunciar el nombre de Pierre.

-No mientas-rezongó Albus- en realidad te importa una mierda.

Scorpius sonrió. Nadie lo conocía como Albus. Ni siquiera su padre.

-Es cierto, me importa una mierda tu amigo, o lo que quiera que sea y no voy a disculparme por ello. Pero no quiero que esta situación siga así.

-Puede que Pierre si sea algo para mí - tanteó el moreno a la espera de la reacción del rubio.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu vida –dijo este.

-Bien - respondió el moreno.

Aquella conversación estaba muerta, ambos lo sabían pero se esforzaban en mantenerla viva con monosílabos. Como si ninguno quisiese realmente dejar escapar los escasos segundos que les quedaban. Porque cuando Scorpius saliese por aquella puerta, todo habría llegado a su fin, de la manera más absurda posible. Con buenas palabras y cordiales miradas. Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Nada.

Pero aún había una pregunta que quemaba en la boca de Albus.

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto? Ha sido un año...

Scorpius sólo volvió a sonreír.

-Somos Slytherin- dijo simplemente- nunca hacemos las cosas fáciles, Albus- ocultando de ese modo todo lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia la salida de la habitación. Cuando había casi alcanzado el pomo de esta, de nuevo, Albus volvió a llamarlo.

-¡Espera!

Expectante, el rubio se volvió, no sabiendo qué esperar de todo ello.Albus acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-Devuélvemelas- pidió extendiendo su mano.

Scorpius acercó las cartas hacia el verdadero dueño de las mismas. Sus manos, se rozaron por un segundo.

 

 

*************************************************

 

-¿Qué piensas de Pierre? - preguntó Harry en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Draco suspiró, en realidad tenía sueño y no le apetecía nada tener aquella conversación, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de jaqueca que soportaba después de la espléndida fiesta.

-Es Albus quien tiene que decidir eso, no nosotros.

-Pero soy su padre y tengo que velar por él.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu hijo hace bastante tiempo que vive su vida, Harry.

-No lo veo mal chico- continuó el moreno sin hacer el menor caso al rubio- y creo que de verdad se interesa por Albus, que lo quiere, aunque no dejo de pensar que falta algo...

-Lo único que falta es que te duermas- intentó de nuevo Draco.

A Harry no le hacía falta adivinar la molestia del rubio. Se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello mientras pegaba su anatomía a la del rubio. Este, mimoso como un gato, de dejó querer. Al fin y al cabo no había hechizado a nadie aquella noche y eso ya era demasiado.

-Gracias-susurró el moreno en su oído.

-No me des las gracias, Potter. Te recuerdo que teníamos un trato del que no te escaparás- dijo burlón el rubio.

-Cierto. ¿Cómo era exactamente?

-Más o menos algo así como: _tú aguantas a toda mi familia aquí, en la Mansión, siendo el perfecto anfitrión con ellos y a cambio yo seré tu esclavo sexual por todo un mes. Te despertaré todos los días con una maravillosa mamada, y otra para dormir, y los polvos que quieras que caigan por medio también-_ remedó el rubio la voz del moreno.

-Si ese era el trato... no veo más remedio que cumplirlo- suspiró el moreno reptando por entre las sábanas y bajando los pantalones al rubio-soy un hombre de palabra.

Draco no durmió lo poco que quedaba de noche. Demasiado distraído en lo que pasaba en el sur de su colchón. La otrora torpe boca del moreno había adquirido un dominio magistral de las _fellatio_ haciendo de ellas casi su buque insignia. Poco más pudo pensar Draco, porque Harry demandaba toda su atención y él, como buen amante, pensaba dispensársela.

Aunque él también era padre, como antes el moreno mismo había dicho y su último pensamiento coherente voló hacia su hijo. Rogaba a Merlín que Scorpius hubiese dejado las cosas tal y como estaban y no lo hubiese enfangado todo aún más.

 

************************************************ 

  
  


Rozarse las manos para devolver las cartas a Albus había sido el peor error de todos. Sus magias chocaron. No como ocurre a veces, cuando algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica te hace separarte de la otra persona, sino como un reconocimiento previo a un duelo. Algo que jamás habían sentido. Se miraron a los ojos y toda la cordura y el buen hacer anterior fue hecho pedazos.

“ _Que se joda mi padre y sus consejos_ ”-fue el pensamiento de Scorpius.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse como hace un año. Con el mismo ardor e intensidad. Reconociéndose de nuevo tras la espera. Saliva y lenguas que se acarician, dientes que muerden y labios que besan. Jadeos que se confunden en la boca ajena y suspiros que se pierden con los primeros rayos de sol. Ninguno de los dos piensa en nada, porque en cuanto lo hagan, aquello acabará. Están volviendo a cometer el mismo error;por segunda vez. Y ahora, no tendrán excusa alguna para poder auto-justificarse delante del otro. Las cartas quedan olvidadas en el suelo junto con la chaqueta de Scorpius. Su camisa y chalequillo quedan enredados entre los brazos del sillón donde antes había estado sentado. Albus esculpe a dentelladas su torso, dibujando con delgadas líneas de saliva las curvas y los planos. Están ávidos de reconocerse nuevamente. El rubio batalla con la camiseta que hace las veces de parte superior del pijama de Albus, lanzándola al suelo con el mayor de los desdenes. Besa, lame, muerde, deja marcas queriendo dejarlas, borrando con una dentellada el moretón que Albus tiene en el hombro derecho. Porque no puede evitar que algo corroa sus entrañas al pensar en ese francés mordiendo el pecoso hombro que le debería de pertenecer sólo a él.

Sus cuerpos, libres de la molesta ropa se enredan entre las desordenadas sábanas, acariciándose mutuamente, saludando a la piel olvidada, pidiendo perdón con los labios a los muslos amados mientras los rayos de sol se cuelan como _voyeurs_ por la ventana.

Es Albus quien domina y Scorpius quien de nuevo se deja dominar. Disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse subyugado a su mejor amigo. Es Albus quien lo penetra salvajemente, sin ningún cariño, sólo pasión y rabia, pero es Scorpius quien busca su boca para un beso lento, uno con mucha lengua y saliva y dientes. Uno que diga que no quiere que todo acabe tan rápido. Le incomoda muchísimo, pero a la vez disfruta salvajemente del peso del moreno sobre su cuerpo, invadiéndolo todo él. Cuerpo y aliento fundidos en una maraña de jadeos y sentimientos.

Con cada embestida, Albus libera un poco de la rabia, el dolor y los sentimientos acumulados a lo largo de los años. Libera su propio cuerpo del peso que tenía. Pero se siente más miserable aún, porque no deja de adivinar cómo acabará de nuevo todo aquello.

Scorpius disfruta del olor del moreno, de sus brazos, de su miembro abriéndose paso en su interior. No puede evitar una inmensa satisfacción al saber que ese francés, jamás completará a Albus como él mismo. Porque sólo él lo conoce. Sólo con él, Albus es Albus de verdad. Único. Mucho mejor que sus hermanos y el resto de su familia.

El éxtasis llegó, salpicando de blanco espeso el compás de la habitación.

 

*************************************************

 

Se apoyó contra la puerta escuchando los sonidos que provenían de dentro. Había pensado que sería divertido retozar un poco, o quizás sólo dormir juntos como habían hecho otras veces. Hubiera sido el broche perfecto de todo aquel día. Pero cuando fue a girar el pomo, vio como este empezaba a girarse, seguramente Albus desde dentro. Aunque le quedó claro que él no era cuando escuchó la voz del moreno pidiendo algo. Y poco después el silencio espeso que se produce cuando tu boca no está ocupada precisamente en hablar.

Pierre contuvo las lágrimas. Guardándolas muy bien dentro de sí mismo. Había pasado. Sin tan sólo él hubiese estado en aquella habitación diez minutos antes… aquello no habría tenido lugar. Aunque él mismo supiese que eso era una tontería. Porque podría haber sido en cualquier otro momento. Lo de ellos era una de esas atracciones fatales que no acaba bien.

Albus amaba a Scorpius. Y éste le correspondía. Pero siendo tan retorcidos como ambos eran, preferirían seguir sufriendo antes de intentar ser felices y acabarían jodidos. Y él no era más que el tonto extranjero que no se enteraba de nada y caía bien a la abuela de su supuesto novio.

Tenía ganas de chillar. De aporrear aquella puerta, entrar y ver qué clase de excusa barata le daban. Pero aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad. Durante aquella noche casi había llegado a auto-convencerse que era posible hacer cambiar a Albus de opinión. De que algún día, no demasiado lejano, aquella farsa que ahora mismo estaban representando fuese verdad. Que no lo presentase como su amigo y todos creyesen que eran novios, pero que no lo decían por vergüenza. Sino que lo fuesen de verdad. Sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Se alejó de la habitación, con los jadeos aun martilleando en sus oídos. Ahora entendía cómo se había sentido el rubio cuando los descubrió en la habitación de Albus tiempo atrás. Y sonrió más al recordar que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y de ser posible, de forma anual.

 

************************************************

 

Las respiraciones aún fatigosas contrastaban con el claro de la mañana que vestía la habitación. Ninguno quería hablar. Porque no sabían qué decir. Albus rodó sobre su costado hasta acabar tumbado boca arriba junto a Scorpius mirando el techo blanco. Jamás había sentido la vergüenza que sentía ahora después de follar con alguien. Sólo con Scorpius. Era un sentimiento que le desagradaba profundamente. La piel de ambos se enfriaba, pero ninguno era capaz de dar el paso de buscar una sábana con la que taparse.

-Deberías irte -dijo Albus.

Scorpius giró la cabeza y lo miró por un largo rato antes de contestar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No te daré de nuevo la oportunidad de que seas tú quien me eche de la cama -contestó sin mirarle.

\- No te eché de la cama, Albus.

-Si lo hiciste y yo no soy uno de esos polvos tuyos, Scorpius. Esto no debería de haber pasado. Pero como tú bien dices, no podemos lamentarnos de lo que ya está hecho, sino poner solución a los problemas, sólo entre tú y yo. Por eso, te pido que te vayas.

-Esto que ha pasado...

-Vamos - dijo Albus volviendo su cara por primera vez hacia el rubio- tú mismo lo dijiste. Cosas que pasan en la vida. Tú con tu vida y yo con la mía...sin recriminaciones, viejo amigo.

Scorpius se levantó de la cama, haciendo caso omiso a la incomodidad de su cuerpo en esos momentos. Un año es demasiado tiempo para según qué cosas.

Recogió su ropa y se la colocó sintiéndose como algo de usar y tirar. El moreno se estaba vengando y había esperado todo un año. Maldito Slytherin retorcido. Antes de salir por la puerta, donde Scorpius sabía que Pierre ya no estaría, pero donde habría escuchado el apasionado encuentro, se volvió de nuevo hacia la cama, eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de su amigo y agarró su pelo para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. Las cosas no quedarían así. Su padre podía irse a la mierda con sus advertencias. Pierre podía irse a la mierda también. Todos podían hacerlo.

-No quiero a ese francés cerca de ti. Ni ahora ni mañana ni nunca. No pienso escribirte una cursi carta pidiéndote perdón por ignorarte todo un año, porque no lo siento- sus ojos perforaban los verdes- pero cuando vuelvas a París, ve a esta dirección- le dijo extendiéndole un papel doblado que colocó sobre su pecho desnudo- allí sólo seremos Albus y Scorpius, sin apellidos, ni familia, ni parafernalia ninguna. Averiguaremos de una vez qué es lo que nos está pasando.  
  


 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo, quisiera agradecer el cariño, las visitas, kudos y comentarios hacia esta historia y su predecesora TRES DÍAS.   
> Tal vez muchos se queden extrañados con el final de la misma, porque esto, realmente no es un adiós, sino un hasta la próxima parte.

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

Habían pasado quince días desde que volvió de celebrar las fiestas con su familia en Inglaterra y ahí se encontraba, delante de la dirección que indicaba el papel. Había sopesado los pros y contras, esperado y vuelto a esperar, había salido de su habitación de París, para inmediatamente, volver a entrar en ella.

Sabía que si entraba allí, no habría marcha atrás. En nada. No podría hacer como si todo luego no hubiese sucedido. Aquella sería la decisión más importante de su vida. Porque podía perderlo todo. Su familia, su hogar, su propia cordura...

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en lo más hondo de sí mismo, por Pierre, por cómo lo estaba tratando. No tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentaría aquello. Porque había sido y seguía siendo un perfecto cabrón con la única persona que le había aguantado todos y cada uno de sus desplantes. En cierta manera, lo había engañado, en la casa de Inglaterra, en Roma, ahora mismo.

Dio una última calada al cigarro que se consumía entre sus dedos. Maldito vicio muggle que lo relajaba como ninguna poción lo hacía. Arrugó el papel que aún tenía en la mano hasta hacerlo una perfecta bola y tirarlo en una papelera. Llenó sus pulmones de aire viciado de humanidad. Y enfrentó su destino como un valiente.

Entrar en el edificio fue tan fácil como saludar al portero sentado tras su silla que leía tranquilamente el periódico, decir su nombre y el nombre de su anfitrión. Evitó el ascensor, porque, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, le daban cierto miedo, y subió hasta el ático.

Sonrió ante el lujo opulento y suntuoso. Todo tenía su marca, indudablemente. Observó la puerta que lo separaba de todo. Madera oscura y barnizada, que guardaba el peor de los pecados posibles. Casi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo. Aunque debía de reconocer que aquella había sido su más secreta esperanza desde hacía mucho. Llamó a la puerta, guardando su miedo en el bolsillo de su abrigo nuevo – regalo de Navidad del Señor Malfoy- y esperó que las cosas surgieran.

Scorpius abrió. Camisa informal y pantalones de pinza. Descalzo sobre el suelo. Se apoyaba en el marco bruñido, preguntando con la mirada lo que su boca no hacía. Fue Albus quien dio el primer paso. Por primera vez. Fue quien empujó el cuerpo rubio dentro del carísimo ático en pleno centro de París, con la torre Eiffel mirando coqueta por la ventana.

No hubo palabras. Sólo labios.

Ya tendrían tiempo de sentirse culpables por todo lo que estaban haciendo mal y los futuros daños colaterales. Ahora era el momento de disputar una lucha más importante. Que concernía al espíritu y al corazón. Una de esas luchas en las que el cuerpo expresa sin hablar, donde la ropa molesta y la luz del mediodía es testigo del más infame de los pecados.

Sabían que mientras ellos estuviesen dentro de aquel ático, habría otros que sufrirían, pero eran egoístas por naturaleza.

Primero estaban ellos. Luego, habría tiempo para los demás.

 

 

 


End file.
